


Gotten - Loki's Little Kitten

by CharlotteDumont



Series: Gotten [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDumont/pseuds/CharlotteDumont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots that depict the friendship and budding romance between Stephanie and Prince Loki.</p><p>Out of fear that a war looms over the gods of Olympus, Odin is asked by his good friend and ally, Hades, to keep his only daughter Stephanie in his kingdom in Asgard. She was raised alongside her best friends Princes Thor and Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotten - Loki's Little Kitten

They were playing a game in the meadow of one of Frigga’s gardens, presided by none other than Prince Thor himself. Sif, Stephanie, Loki, and the warriors three all crowded around him, waiting for his instructions. “We shall divide ourselves into two groups,” Thor said drawing a line on the mud with his wooden sword “our objective is to take all of our opponents down. The team who has at least one member still standing wins.”

“I choose Fandral and Hogun to be on my team,” bellowed Volstagg. “You can have the girls,” Fandral said to Thor laughing. Thor and the others merely chuckled, but Loki regarded Fandral darkly, thinking of what vengeful prank to pull on this pretty boy when he got the chance.

“Fine by me my friends, but I must warn you, you may have underestimated the power of these girls and my brother. We will show you.” Thor challenged. And so the game began.

After each receiving a wooden sword and shield, they spread out through the vast meadow. Volstagg and Hogun charged at Sif, eliminating her early on as she proved to be one of the biggest threats next to Thor. Loki and Stephanie ran in the same general direction towards the trees and dove into a bush when they heard Volstagg and the other’s heavy footsteps.

“Why do you always follow me?” the young prince asked irritated. “I—I didn’t mean to. I just saw you run so I followed you,” her head was bent down and she was unable to look him in the eye. She always knew that he didn’t like her very much, but somehow she always found herself by his side.

“Fine,” he sighed when he thought she might burst into tears. The last thing he wanted was for her to start crying; that way they’d lose for sure. “I’ll allow you to shadow me, but you must follow my every instruction, do you understand?” she nodded happily in response, causing Loki to roll his eyes.

Loki lead them up over a hill where a lone tree stood. It wasn’t as big as the other trees in the forest, at least not yet, but that made it perfect for them to climb and hide. “Can you climb a tree?” he asked as he began to make his way up. He climbed higher than he would usually go just to see if she could follow him, hoping inwardly that she’d have a hard time following and would find somewhere else to hide. To his surprise, she mimicked his every movement with such feline grace. “She’s like a kitten,” Loki thought out loud while they sat atop the highest branches of the tree. He watched as her legs dangled off the branch and she swayed them back and fourth content, humming a tune to herself. “A very annoying little kitten,” he muttered while Stephanie sat there oblivious to his annoyance.

After what seemed like hours, Loki got bored of hiding and decided to survey the area. “Stay here and don’t climb down until I tell you to,” he said leaving Stephanie in their hiding place. After a while, she got bored of waiting so she chanced a peek from the branches of where she sat hiding, only to find Fandral sneaking up behind Loki while Hogun charged straight at him as a distraction.

“Loki watch out!” Stephanie screamed as she scrambled down the tree in time to shield Loki from Fandral’s sneak attack.

Everything happened so fast, Loki sidestepped Hogun’s attack, sending him and his shield barreling towards Stephanie instead. Meanwhile Fandral had his wooden sword pointed and raised to playfully stab Loki in the back; Fandral realized at the last second that aiming his sword in such a way would cause serious injury but wasn’t fast enough to change the angle of his weapon. And just as quickly, Stephanie pushed Loki aside and ended up crushed between Hogun’s shield and the tip of Fandral’s sword. The impact caused Fandral’s weapon to spear into Stephanie’s back, just below the shoulders, causing her to double over in pain. Blood seeped through the material of her clothing and the chorus of their screams echoed through the forest causing Sif, Thor and Volstagg, who were currently in the heat of battle, to drop their weapons and run towards the source of the scream.

Thor and the others found Fandral and Hogun who stood there frozen, meanwhile Loki was by Stephanie’s side with his hands over her wound as he muttered something under his breath, a faint green light glowed from where he touched her. “Well what are you all waiting for you dimwitted fools? Run back to the palace and call for help!” Loki shouted, snapping them out of their trance.

Loki turned his attention back to the girl bleeding beneath him trying desperately to remember how to cast that healing spell he saw in one of his mother’s books. “I’m sorry, I’m not entirely sure how to heal you completely, but this should lessen the pain a little.” He said, still holding a glowing hand over her wound. Despite being in what he could only imagine as tremendous pain, Stephanie didn’t cry, at least she was trying her very best not to. But the way her lips trembled and her grip on his free hand told him otherwise.

You’re no less of a fool then they are, do you know that? Why did you jump out of our hiding place? I told you from the beginning to do as I say, and if I recall, my last order was for you to stay put.” Loki chided her. “He was going to hurt you,” was all she said in response.


End file.
